Noli Me Tangere
Noli Me Tangere is a novel written by Jose Rizal, one of the national heroes of the Philippines. Published in 1887, it criticized the colonial rule Spain had over the Philippines during the time. Its sequel is El Filibusterismo. Summary At the end of October, presumably in 1881, the wealthy Capitan Tiago hosts a dinner at his house.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 1 He then introduces Crisostomo Ibarra to his guests, who has recently returned from his studies in Europe. As Ibarra greets Padre Damaso, he is shocked when Damaso denies ever having been friends with his late father, Don Rafael.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 2 During the dinner, Damaso belittles Ibarra's studies abroad, embarrassing him and causing him to leave the party.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 3 Walking to Plaza Binondo, Ibarra is approached by Lieutenant Guevarra, who informs him that his father was imprisoned for accidentally killing a Spanish tax collector and died while incarcerated, having also been branded a filibuster for subscribing to the newspaper El Correo Ultramar.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 4 At his hotel, Ibarra is troubled thinking about his father's death. Meanwhile, Maria Clara, Capitan Tiago's daughter and Ibarra's fiancee, arrives at the party.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 5 The narration then explains the history of Capitan Tiago, who had agreed with Don Rafael to marry their children.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 6 Later on, Ibarra visits Maria Clara and speaks with her in private, and the two prove their love for each other by showing that they have saved mementos from each other.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 7 As Ibarra later rides through Manila in his carriage, he is bothered by the lack of progress in the country.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 8 Padre Damaso then speaks to Capitan Tiago, angrily objecting to Ibarra and Maria Clara's marriage; Capitan Tiago reluctantly agrees.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 9 It is explained that the town of San Diego in Laguna produces various crops, situated along Laguna Lake as well as beside a forest owned by Ibarra's grandfather Don Saturnino.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 10 The narration then goes to the two prominent figures of San Diego, the parish priest Padre Salvi and the alferez of the Guardia Civil.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 11 Two gravediggers converse at San Diego's cemetery, one of them explaining that he was ordered by Damaso to dig up Don Rafael's body and bury it in the Chinese cemetery; because it was raining at the time, he instead dumped it in the river.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 12 On All Saints' Day, Ibarra and a servant arrive at the cemetery, searching for Don Rafael's body. Ibarra asks the gravedigger and, given the story, angrily leaves. At the cemetery gate, Ibarra runs into Padre Salvi and, mistaking him for Damaso, attacks him.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 13 Meanwhile, the sage Pilosopo Tasio leaves the cemetery, having been unable to find the skull of his dead wife. He sees the young sacristans, the brothers Basilio and Crispin, and then discusses the concept of purgatory with Don Filipo.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 14 Inside the church, Basilio and Crispin are worried due to Crispin being accused of stealing two gold pieces by the sacristan mayor and not being allowed to leave.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 15 At their home, the boys' mother Sisa prepares their dinner and is shocked when only Basilio arrives home later that night,Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 16 the boy telling her that Crispin stayed behind at the church. That night, Basilio dreams of his brother being beaten and killed by the sacristan mayor and Padre Salvi.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 17 The following day, Sisa travels to the church and tries to convince Padre Salvi to release Crispin, only to find out from a sacristan that Crispin is not at the church and that the Guardia Civil are searching for her two sons.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 18 Elsewhere, Ibarra, wanting to start a school in the town, converses with the schoolmaster about their obstacles in doing so.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 19 At a meeting at the town hall, Don Filipo's proposal regarding the fiesta is ultimately rejected in favor of the curate's.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 20 Meanwhile, Sisa arrives home and is arrested by the Guardia Civil to get her sons to surrender. Publicly humiliated, Sisa begins going insane.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 21 Later on, Ibarra invites both Maria Clara and Padre Salvi to a picnic in the woods; both accept, Salvi doing so to prove he has no ill feelings.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 22 Ibarra, Maria Clara and their friends then go fishing on the lake. When the boat's pilot, Elias, discovers a crocodile in the fishing nets, he jumps into the lake; Ibarra follows him and ends up saving his life.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 23 On the way to the picnic, Padre Salvi watches Maria Clara and her friends bathe. The guardia civil later arrives in search of Elias, who is actually a fugitive being pursued for attacking both the alferez and Padre Damaso.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 24 At her house by the lake, Elias' sweetheart Salome waits for him to arrive; when he does, she asks him to accompany her to Mindoro to live with her relatives. Elias refuses, stating he doesn't want her caught up with his past and telling her she should marry an honorable man. Before Elias leaves, Salome makes a final request that he live in her house after she is gone.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter X Later on, Ibarra consults with Pilosopo Tacio, who advises him not to continue with his plans to start a school in order not to anger the friars and government officials.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 25 On the eve of the town's fiesta, numerous people volunteer resources for the school;Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 26 while on a walk with their friends, Ibarra and Maria Clara encounter a leper, whom Maria Clara gives her locket to.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 27 Three correspondences are then shown between six individuals, including Ibarra and Maria Clara, the latter being worried of Ibarra's being ill.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 28 As a procession takes place on the last day of the fiesta,Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 29 the people also go to church to listen to Padre Damaso's sermon.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 30 In his sermon, the priest makes vague swipes at Europe-educated natives like Ibarra; at the end of the sermon, Ibarra is warned by Elias that his life is in danger.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 31 During the ceremony of laying the school's cornerstone, Ibarra is almost killed in an incident involving the derrick, with the casualty instead being the man operating it.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 32 Elias later visits Ibarra at his house and warns him that he has enemies, affirming that he is acting to pay his debt to Ibarra for saving his life.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 33 At a dinner, Ibarra almost kills Padre Damaso for insulting his father's memory before Maria Clara intervenes, and is excommunicated by the priest as a result.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 34 As the townspeople discuss the incident,Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 35 Capitan Tiago informs Maria Clara and Tia Isabel that he has agreed to break her engagement to Ibarra, and that she is to marry Alfonso Linares, a relative of Padre Damaso.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 36 Ibarra then meets with the governor-general, who assures him that he will speak with the archbishop to undo the excommunication.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 37 During another procession, Tacio makes sarcastic remarks on the images of the saints;Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 38 at the alferez' house, his wife Doña Consolacion maltreats Sisa, who is then put under the care of a doctor.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 39 Later on, while Maria Clara, her friends, Don Filipo and Padre Salvi are watching a play, Ibarra joins them; Padre Salvi has Don Filipo prohibit Ibarra from watching, but is met with Filipo's refusal and walks out as a result.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 40 Later on at Ibarra's house, Lucas asks for money from Ibarra, his brother having been the derrick operator who was killed in the accident.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 41 Don Tiburcio, his wife Doña Victorina and Linares arrive at Capitan Tiago's house;Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 42 Linares introduces himself to Padre Damaso, who also arrives; meanwhile, Lucas approaches Padre Salvi for money.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 43 Maria Clara, still sick, takes confession with Padre Salvi, who later leaves shaken.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 44 In Tanuan, Batangas, Elias visits Capitan Pablo, the leader of some bandits, and asks them to stop with their violent asks; he also informs them that they can enlist the help of Ibarra in obtaining reforms for the country.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 45 In the cockpit, Lucas approaches the brothers Bruno and Tarsilo, recruting them in an attack on the town's barracks; the attack is supposedly organized by Ibarra.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 46 As a conflict arises between Doña Victorina and Doña Consolacion,Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 47 Ibarra attempts to see Maria Clara at her house only to see her with Linares.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 48 Later on, Elias speaks to Ibarra on the lake, attempting to convince him to work for reforms; Ibarra argues that certain institutions are necessary evils for society.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 49 Elias then narrates the misfortune of his family, starting with his grandfather who was falsely accused of burning a warehouse.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 50 Later on, Padre Salvi informs Linares, Maria Clara, and Capitan Tiago that Ibarra’s excommunication has been lifted, and that Ibarra only needs to ask Padre Damaso's forgiveness. Ibarra insists on seeing Maria Clara.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 51 As Lucas discusses the planned attack with three men at the cemetery, Elias learns that said attack will implicate Ibarra.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 52 Don Filipo visits the ill Pilosopo Tacio and informs him of his resignation.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 53 Padre Salvi warns the alferez of the attack; Elias similarly warns Ibarra that he will be blamed and helps him dispose of letters that could implicate him. In the process, Elias learns that the Spaniard that caused his family's misfortune is actually Ibarra's great-grandfather.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 54 When the attack breaks out, Ibarra is arrested by the Guardia Civil; Elias sets fire to Ibarra's house to destroy any evidence that could implicate him.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 55 As rumors circulate across the town,Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 56 the Guardia Civil torture Tarsilo to make him confess the mastermind behind the attack; Tarsilo dies refusing to confess.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 57 Later on, Ibarra is led out of his cell along with the other prisoners to be transferred to the provincial capital; as he walks, he is cursed by the townspeople.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 58 Various people discuss the failed rebellion;Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 59 As Capitan Tiago entertains guests, Maria Clara spots Ibarra, who has been freed by Elias from prison. Ibarra goes to her and she apologizes to him for agreeing to marry Linares; it is also revealed that Padre Damaso is Maria Clara's real father.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 60 As the Guardia Civil pursue Elias and Ibarra, Elias jumps into the water for them to go after him, saving Ibarra.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 61 Distraught after learning of Ibarra's apparent death, Maria Clara begs Padre Damaso to let her enter the nunnery, to which he accepts.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 62 On Christmas Eve, Basilio eventually locates Sisa and runs after her into the forest, where she dies. Basilio faints, and when he comes to, sees Elias and instructed by him to cremate him and his mother, which he does.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 63 The narration then discusses the various characters' fates in the aftermath of the events.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 64 Major Characters *Crisostomo Ibarra *Maria Clara *Elias *Capitan Tiago *Padre Damaso *Padre Salvi *Pilosopo Tasio *Sisa Trivia *The novel's title is Latin for "touch me not", taken from the words of the risen Jesus to Mary Magdalene; Rizal explained that he wanted to write about topics that were untouchable, such as the Spanish friars.Noli Me Tangere (Leon Ma. Guerrero Translation) - A Note on the Translation *The novel's deleted chapter concerns Elias and his sweetheart Salome;Noli Me Tangere - Chapter X it was originally going to be the twenty-fifth chapter before Rizal removed it due to financial constraints. *The novel most probably takes place in the year 1881, due to the abolition of the tobacco monopoly being mentioned,Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 1 and the Guardia Civil being said to exist for nearly fifteen years that point.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 49 References }} Category:Books